ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/July big month for movies at the boxoffice
HOLLYWOOD, CA - In these parts, the month of July isn't usually known for significant occurrences. Many in the industry take vacations before the new TV season cranks up production again in August, and studio execs seem to be in no particular hurry to get through that pile of scripts they've downloaded onto their iPads. But this past July has been uncommonly rife with milestones -- including the fact that not one, but two movies crossed the rare $1 billion mark at the worldwide box office. Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides sailed past the billion-dollar threshold on July 2. On July 29, the closing installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has join the billion-dollar club just three weeks after release. Then, on July 30, the closing installment of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows officially crossed the $1 billion mark in international ticket sales, accomplishing the feat in just two weeks. Only nine movies in total have made it into the 10-digit club, making the fact that two were able to accomplish the feat in boring old July all the more remarkable. Meanwhile, The Hangover Part II proved that as long as you give the people what they want -- even if it's exactly the same stuff you gave 'em before -- then box office history will repeat itself. Last month it officially became the highest-grossing R-rated comedy ever, beating the original's record-breaking $467.5 million international take by almost a full $100 million. In all, it's been a ripe summer for raunch, with The Hangover sequel, along with the R-rated Bridesmaids, Bad Teacher, Horrible Bosses and Friends with Benefits, earning a combined $1 billion (and climbing). Beyond the bijou, the month of July was peppered with additional milestones, including the 40th anniversary on July 3 of the death of Jim Morrison (who, like Amy Winehouse, Jim Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Brian Jones and Kurt Cobain, passed away at age 27). On a (then) happier note, July 29, 2011, also marked the 30th anniversary of the Royal Wedding -- Charles and Diana version. SPACEK'S SPACE Speaking of milestones, 2011 also happens to be the 30th anniversary of Sissy Spacek's one-and-only Oscar win. Although she has been nominated six times in the best actress category, Spacek would emerge victorious for her memorable portrayal of country crooner Loretta Lynn in Coal Miner's Daughter. But this week she added a big, shiny star to her statuette and trio of Golden Globes when she was finally honoured with her own spot on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. During an unveiling ceremony outside of the historic El Capitan Theatre, Spacek, looking cute and cool in the sweltering humidity, graciously received her star (No. 2443, to be exact), with those on hand to pay tribute including her Big Love co-star Bill Paxton, and David Lynch, who directed her in The Straight Story. The remarkably fresh-faced 61-year-old will next be seen sharing the screen with Emma Stone, Viola Davis and Bryce Dallas Howard in The Help, hitting theatres next week. Michael Rechtshaffen, a Canadian entertainment writer living in Los Angeles, appears Wednesdays and Sundays. Category:Blog posts